When Vampires go to Vegas
by duckielove
Summary: Bella has finally accepted Edward's proposal, and Emmett decided they should get married in Las Vegas. What will happen when this family of Vampires is unleashed on the unsuspecting people of Vegas?
1. Viva Las Vegas

**Ok wonderful people who read my last story and reviewed thanks and I hope you like this one. I'm adding some new characters that I and my friends made up while we were bored and sugar high…ok it was like midnight. Whatever. Oh yeah this fic is A.U.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight or yada yada ya or any of that stuff **

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

_Wow I never knew yes could be the most beautiful word in the world. Now I have Bella she's all mine for etern……._

"We're going to Vegas Baby!" I jerked out of my thoughts because Emmett came into the room and yelled for all to hear. I looked at him secretly thinking _"wtf ?_ _where did he get that idea I'm not getting married in Vegas." _"Emmett who said me and Bella were going to have our wedding in Vegas?' Emmett looked at me as if what I said was the most horrible thing in the world "I said we're going to Vegas and why wouldn't you want to go to Vegas." Then Alice stepped into the room and chirped "Vegas what a wonderful idea." God I hated it when my family ganged up on me like this. Alice closed her eyes for a moment then they fluttered open "Edward, Bella will love Vegas trust me I know" she said pointing to her head. I finally gave in "oh alright Vegas it is."

_**A few days later…………….**_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Wow Vegas I never thought I would be here. I was now sitting in a plane flying over the northern part of California. The Cullens were so nice to let me invite my best friend from Phoenix and Stepsister from New York who I had grown to love despite her oddness. Thanks to Abby's connections we didn't have to pay for a hotel room since her father was the head of some fancy hotel chain. I was starting to feel a bit sorry for Margie who was sitting with Emmett; a normally quiet girl was now paired with one of the most talkative vampires I know. (Margie is Bella's best friend from Phoenix). Emmett was now singing loudly to a song on his Ipod which sounded something like fergalicious. I turned to face Edward who was looking out of the window so I was now glaring daggers at the back of Edward's head. He finally turned to face Emmett who was in front of him and yelled "Emmett will you shut up. I know you think you're Fergalicious but now is not the time."

**Margie's P.O.V.**

After being yelled at by the one I think is called Edward the I'm guessing is Emmett turned towards me. Only one thought ran through my head _Oh Crap,_ I heard Edward chuckle from the seat behind us. "So your name's Martha right….." I glared at him before answering "No it's Margie excuse me for one moment….." I turned around so I was facing Z Bella's stepsister who chatting happily to the girl sitting next to her, who I thought was named Abby, who didn't seem to be listening. I'm surprised Z didn't notice Abby was listening to music and reading . "Z" I called she jerked her head toward me.

"oh HEY MARTHA" she called back. grrrr!!! " It's NOT MARTHA IT"….."

"MARY! right" Z asked I was about to shout out that my name was Margie when Abby

looked up and said " I think that is the closest she is going to get" before calmly turning back to her book. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face Emmett with a huge grin on his face. I quickly grabbed my sketch pad but I was to late he had already started talking. I groaned and put my head in my hands. It was going to be a long flight.


	2. At the Airport

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight and never will I only own Margie as for Z and Abby they belong to my friends. **

**Alice POV**

We had just arrived at the airport and were heading toward baggage claim. I talked to Jasper as we waited for our bags.

"How is everybody feeling" I asked him

"Well Emmett is excited as usual, Edward is worried about something most likely Bella, and that new girl is mad at something I'm not sure what though" at that we both glanced at Bella's friend Margie who was sketching as she usually was ever since we met her. It was then that Emmett tried to grab the sketch book out of her hand. "Whatcha' drawing he asked" Margie didn't answer she calmly looked up before glaring at Emmett who was still smiling. What happened next was really unexpected she pulled back her arm and slugged him in the jaw. I know it didn't hurt him but the look of shock on his face was worth it.

**Emmett POV**

I couldn't believe it that girl Mary or what ever her name is punched me in the face. I looked around at the rest of my family. Rosalie was laughing at me. I looked over at Edward and Bella and saw them trying to hide their laughter. Abby just stood up walked over to Alice and handed her a small container. I gulped as Alice smiled and started to walk toward me. She held up the container and to my horror it was some kind of stage make-up. "We need to simulate a bruise where Margie hit you" she said to me.

"What! Why?" Alice looked at me like it should be obvious. Oh right. I remembered it didn't actually hurt me but if I had been human it would have. I let her lead me to a hidden corner and apply the make-up when she was done I looked at myself in the mirror, it looked real enough. At least Margie or Z had no reason to be suspicious. We walked back to the group and I took a seat next to Rosalie who was sitting next to Z. After I sat down Z looked at me and asked "has your face always been that color"

"Ummm" I replied but before I could answer her cell phone rang and she became engrossed in a conversation about noodle ponies. I had no idea what a noodle pony was so I decided to ignore her and turned to face Rosalie. "Nice Bruise" she said, I didn't answer. But she kept on talking "I guess we should be glad that Abby loves that theater crap and brought that stuff with her otherwise Margie would wonder why their wasn't a bruise where she hit you ." Then I saw Bella coming towards us, I didn't even notice she left from Edward's side. She looked around our group; after making sure everyone was here she yelled "I got it!!"

**A/N- I know it's short but it's hard to write when you have a hyper nine yr. old who keeps begging for your dove chocolate 'cause he got addicted when you gave him one piece. But if you have any questions message me and I'll try to answer them**


	3. Mr Sprinkles, My Llama

**Bella's POV**

After looking through the many brochures and going through many arguments I found the perfect show to see tonight. At first I thought we should see Tournament of Kings dinner show but Abby shot that one down by saying she didn't like the menu (just because it is being served doesn't mean she has to EAT the chicken) so we finally decided to see KÀ Cirque du Soleil. The show didn't start till later so we decided to check into our hotel and rest for a little bit before going to dinner.

**Abby's POV**

I can't believe Bella wanted to see Tournament of Kings, those poor chickens. We were now entering the plaza of the hotel which I knew all too well. The same receptionist from the last time I came was on duty, I think her name was Rhoda or something. She greeted us with a smile and then said "Ms. Taylor how are you today?" I looked at her and replied "please call me Abby. Is the presidential suite ready." with that Rhoda clapped her hands and the bellhops came and picked up our bags. As I walked through the spacious halls to our room I tried not to think of how many trees had to be cut down to build this place. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Edward "don't worry" he said. I smiled and pulled my door key out because we were now at the door. I opened the door and everyone gasped except me and the Cullens because we were used to this kind of luxury. I turned around already to see Margie pulling out her sketchbook ready to sketch anything that caught her eye.

**Edward's POV**

We had a few hours to kill so I started to read everybody's mind. I chose Z first, _I wonder if I can build a house out of macaroni? I can have noodle ponies out front along with my gnomes. _My reaction to this was 'wtf ' I chose Abby's mind next like always some showtune was playing in her head, _cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above they can try to stop the paradise we're dreaming of, but they cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay, Cause' you can't stop the Beat! _But after she realized I was listening to her thoughts the song changed _this is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, _I quickly moved on to the next person I despised that song. I decided to see what Bella's friend Margie was thinking _man I think I hit Emmett really hard. Wow those kickboxing classes really paid off. _She passed a window then stopped_ Look at this view I think I'll sketch this. _Then I went into Emmett's mind _I gonna get Margaret or whoever back for hitting me in the face! It didn't hurt but I look ridiculous with this purple crap all over my face. _I went back to Z who was now looking out the window _I should call my boyfriend Jeremy and tell him I found our cloud. Who knew noodle pony clouds could be so romantic looking. I hope he finished his newest poem __Mr. Sprinkles, My llama__. I love that one I think it's his best work yet. Awwww I miss him._ Then she started thinking about her boyfriend naked I stopped right there not wanting to hear anymore and moved on to Alice _I hope there are some good stores around here, I need to take Bella shopping. _After hearing this I leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear "just a heads up Alice wants to take you shopping later"

"Great" she replied


	4. Helpful Information please read!

Authors Note:

Ok because there is a lot of confusion here is some brief information on the new characters

Z is Bella's stepsister (so she is the daughter of Phil

Margie is Bella's best friend from phoenix

Abby is a friend of Edward's and friends with all of the Cullen's she is NOT a vampire. She also **KNOWS** they are Vampires!

Z and Margie **DO NOT** know the Cullens are vampires

Margie- is usually quiet but actually has a feisty personality under all that shyness. She love to draw and is very good at it unlike me. ) Margie hopes to attend art school but her dad wants her to become a lawyer like her mother Margie's secret passion is sports (fighting sports)

Z- (Real name- Zora (I think again my friend created this character) is very random and weird. She lives in New York with her real mother, she is a poet like her boyfriend Jeremy, and she is also very spacey and sees things very differently

Abby- (Abigail) Abby can be very outgoing as she has moved around a lot, she like to sing and act and hopes to be on Broadway someday. She is also very environmentally conscious and cares about the earth.

Sorry about any confusion I guess it makes sense to me because I wrote it but I hope this helps.


	5. Half of chapter four

**note from friend of Author**

** okay so it is not that long and is only half complete but here is the next chapter or part of it. duckielove was visiting me when she wrote this and so i am going to post it on here so she could complete the chapter from her house. i'm sorry if it is not as good as the other chapters it didnt go through a final edit (it probably will later) **

** limepinkpuppy**

**Bella's POV**

Oh great Alice wants to take me shopping I don't know if I can withstand another shopping trip with her. I looked at Alice and said "Why don't you take Z? You know I hate when you spend money on me." Alice was about to reply when Z interjected "Hey! My fashion sense isn't that bad." This was coming from girl who was dressed in a striped tank top with a paisley shorts. Then Alice suddenly said "Great! We can all go." That amounted in groans from all of us even Rosalie. Then Emmett yelled from the other room "Rose I thought we were gonna go bar hopping. I brought my tutu!" Then Rosalie replied "Emmett I never agreed to that, and now that you mention the tutu I think I might go shopping with Alice." I often wondered how Rosalie could put up with Emmett and his odd ways. He almost scared me more than Z. All this time when we were arguing Margie never even glanced up from her sketch book. I walked closer to see what she was drawing and saw that it was a quaint little wedding chapel. She finally noticed that I was standing there and looked up. "Oh hey Bella just sketching as usual." I looked at her surprised "Marge you call that a sketch that's a masterpiece. It's so beautiful. C'mon Alice is gonna take us shopping." She looked at me surprised because she hated shopping more than I did "What! I never agreed to that." Then Alice interjected "Sorry you have no choice in the matter." Then Rosalie said "Where's Abby?" then we all turned to Z "What? Why are you all looking at me? I didn't do anything to Abby." Then Edward came in and said "She at the pool." then looked at Edward and said "Eddyweddy how do you know where she is?" Edward looked at me, I know he absolutely loathes pet names but I had to do it, "Well Izzy wizzy she not here I doubt she's at the spa like she would be at one at all so the only place left is the pool and if you look out the window you can she her telling off the staff about the effect the chlorine they use has on the environment." I hated that he actually used a pet name for me.


	6. don't mess with Margie

**A/n- sorry. So so so sorry wonderful people who read my story. I know I've haven't updated in a while my computer has been acting crappy it probably has a virus or something. Oky doky here is the continuation of chapter 5. Ok in this chappie I didn't know what I wanted to do but it just came to me but Margie is doing some ass kicking excuse my french **

**Yours truly,**

**Duckie**

**Recap- ****Bella's POV**

Oh great Alice wants to take me shopping I don't know if I can withstand another shopping trip with her. I looked at Alice and said "Why don't you take Z? You know I hate when you spend money on me." Alice was about to reply when Z interjected "Hey! My fashion sense isn't that bad." This was coming from girl who was dressed in a striped tank top with a paisley shorts. Then Alice suddenly said "Great! We can all go." That amounted in groans from all of us even Rosalie. Then Emmett yelled from the other room "Rose I thought we were gonna go bar hopping. I brought my tutu!" Then Rosalie replied "Emmett I never agreed to that, and now that you mention the tutu I think I might go shopping with Alice." I often wondered how Rosalie could put up with Emmett and his odd ways. He almost scared me more than Z. All this time when we were arguing Margie never even glanced up from her sketch book. I walked closer to see what she was drawing and saw that it was a quaint little wedding chapel. She finally noticed that I was standing there and looked up. "Oh hey Bella just sketching as usual." I looked at her surprised "Marge you call that a sketch that's a masterpiece. It's so beautiful. C'mon Alice is gonna take us shopping." She looked at me surprised because she hated shopping more than I did "What! I never agreed to that." Then Alice interjected "Sorry you have no choice in the matter." Then Rosalie said "Where's Abby?" then we all turned to Z "What? Why are you all looking at me? I didn't do anything to Abby." Then Edward came in and said "She at the pool." then looked at Edward and said "Eddyweddy how do you know where she is?" Edward looked at me, I know he absolutely loathes pet names but I had to do it, "Well Izzy wizzy she's not here I doubt she's at the spa like she would be at one at all so the only place left is the pool and if you look out the window you can she her telling off the staff about the effect the chlorine they use has on the environment." I hated that he actually used a pet name for me.

**Still in Bella's POV**

Even with her vampire strength Alice still had a hard time getting Margie in the car. Margie kept throwing pleading glances at me looking for some kind of refuge, but I just looked at her shaking my head and saying reassuring things "Marge it won't be that bad. You're acting like Alice is about to throw you over a cliff. Please Marge do this for me." as I said this I did the puppy dog look that was so hard for her to resist. She looked at me and sighed in defeat "ok Bells I'll do this for you, but don't expect me to like it." Then Alice commented in her perky voice "finally. The mall will close in four hours that's way to little time." After this was said Margie glanced at me with the look of fear plastered on her face and then she solemnly got into the car.

**At the Mall…………..**

**Margie's POV**

We were now at the mall the place where nightmares were made. I was in the back of the group trying to stayed unnoticed when a group of guys passed behind. There was one guy in the group who had dirty blonde hair who was closest to me as he walked past I felt a slight pinch on my butt._ He did not just grab my butt. _Before he even got passed me I grabbed his arm and then flipped him over so he was on his back staring up at me. I put my foot on his chest and he had the look of fear in his eyes. His other friends were trying not to laugh but they were failing miserably. I looked at him my cheeks flushed with anger "Keep your hands to yourself!" I growled ( hard to imagine I know but I did growl). He scrambled up to his feet stuttering "yes mam" as he ran back to his friends. Being a second degree black belt did have it's advantages. I turned back to my group all of them were stunned except Bella who knew I had taken karate since I was three. Alice who was still shocked "wow. That was amazing," Then I realized we were still in the mall so I quickly said "chop chop. I want to get out of this hell hole as soon as possible." with that they all jerked out of their trance like state and followed Alice who was already ten feet ahead. There was something odd about the Cullens like for instance why was there skin so cold and how could they be so fast and graceful. Though I had to admit Bella did get a great catch. We had now entered some store where everything was about 50.00 dollars more because it was name brand. As the other girls went in I stayed out side and leaned against the storefront. I was deep in thought when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned thinking it was one of the girls but instead I was met with a manly face he was so close it surprised me. Quickly got in a defensive position when I recognized he was from the same group as the guy who grabbed my bottom. He put his hands up in defense "Hey Hey. Don't worry I'm not a jerk. I came to apologize for Brice he can be really immature. Maybe he'll think twice before he does something like that again. By the way I'm Brendon." He held out his hand and I just stared at it and he pulled it back. Well I wasn't gonna be rude so I introduced myself " Hello I'm Margerie Townsend but please call me Margie and you can tell your jerk friend he is not forgiven and also he should know I'm a second degree black belt and if he tries anything like that again there's more where that came from ." I wished this guy would leave me alone I wanted to sort out my thoughts. Then Alice came to the rescue "oh Margie I found the perfect outfit that will fit you…….." she trailed off when she saw Brendon Then I burst in "Alice that would be great why don't you show it to me." I said with more enthusiasm than needed. Brendon seemed to get the message and said "oh see you around." Alice looked at me gasping "Marge you hurt his feelings. He was cute too. Why did you run him off?" I looked at her "I'm still mad about the sexual harassment his friend Brice committed. Do you really think I want guys hitting on me now." with that said she pulled me towards the back of the store where the dressing rooms were. The outfit she gave me was a silk tank top that was a baby blue color and a black mini with black 4 in. pumps that laced up a little past my ankle. When I put the outfit on it was gorgeous It made my pale skin look beautiful and it brought out my green eyes.( her skin has a little more color than Bella's).

**A/N- I was being nice today no cliffhanger. But ok I'm thinking of doing this in the next chappie they play truth or dare. I may add more of Brendon in the next chappie too.**


	7. Authors Note for Chapter 7

OK just so we are clear limepinkpuppy did not entirely approve of chapter seven Truth or Dare. We are working on the next chapter but she made me ( ok so she) rewrote the chapter with my help. so enjoy it will be longer we are just to tired to continue typing I might let her write some of it in her spare time and post it for me. Anyway thank you for reading!

Duckielove


	8. Truth or Dare

_Flashback: __**Abby POV**__: I was a young girl running through__ the halls of __one of the many hotels my father owned. It was also the one we were currently occupying. I was playing hide and seek with my nanny, Helen. I turned the corner and ran right into the one person who has ever scared me. Mr. Brady, the hotel manger. He was short__, about__ in his mid- forties, and had beady eyes that would cause any child's blood to run cold. His most cultivated talent was making my life a living hell. Anything that involved the word fun was off limits. I would have reported him to my father, if my father had actually been there to listen to my problems. Good thing Helen was there to keep me sane. _

Something cold touching my shoulder snapped me from my reminiscing; I turned around ready to tell whoever it was to back off when I saw it was just Edward. "Don't worry" he said "If I know Alice we will be getting him back any minute." At that we both burst out laughing. Margie then looked over with what I have come to know as her signature you have problems look. It was at that point that Alice burst into the room…

"Time to play TRUTH OR DARE" this time Margie's look was deserved. "you have got to be kidding me" she asked. But if I knew Alice, Margie would be the first to suffer.

**Margie POV:**

I inwardly groaned how could they put me through this kind of torture, there had to be a way out of this. But the look on Alice's face told me that even if I tried jumping off the balcony they would drag me back before I could even make it out of the room. I finally decided the safest option would be to go along with their game. I mean they were only human , I mean what is the worst they could do? My question soon was to be proven wrong as soon as I heard Alice ask: "Margie, Truth or dare?" I gulped, and looked to Bella for help, she shook her head in a desperate attempt to tell me that dare would be a bad idea. But on a whim I was feeling rather adventurous so I bravely turned to face Alice and answered "Dare" the answering gleam in her eyes immediately had me regretting my decision. I could almost hear what Bella would be thinking why! Why! Why! "ok so here is your dare" Alice began "I want you to go down there and flirt with one of the Valets, well actually that valet," she said pointing out the window at a young guy who looked strangley familiar. But it wasn't till later when I was downstairs dressed in the most ridiculous outfit ever. I was actually wearing make-up, that was Bella's personal request, I would have to save killing her for later, preferably when Edward wasn't around he seems like the kind of guy that would do anything to keep Bella safe. When I finally got downstairs and close enough to recognize him did I stop in my tracks. It was Brendon the guy from the mall! I would defiantly be giving Alice a piece of my mind. Thankfully there were spinning doors which delayed us a few minutes while Z experimented with how fast they could spin. She finally stopped when she pointed to the sky screaming something about a llama shaped cloud and ran with her cell phone glued to her ear telling who I assumed was her boyfriend about "their cloud." I could not delay this any longer, I summoned what courage I could, marched confidently up to Brendon and let the torture begin.


	9. Another Authors Note

Hi this is Limepinkpuppy posting for duckielove. anyway she would like to apoligize for not updating in a while. she usually only updates when she is over at my house and as we live about two hours apart that is not very often we might start doing this sort of thing over the phone... so yah but we are planning a visit SOON so just hang in there our beloved readers there will be more to come. well thank you for your time and for all the awsome reviews we really enjoy hearing back from our readers. I am going to stop rambling now... and sorry for anybody who thought this was an update. the next one will be more of the story.

Limepinkpuppy


End file.
